staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Maja 2001
TVP 1 6:30 Tańce polskie: Tańce kujawskie 6:40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7:10 Agrolinia 8:00 Zwierzęta świata: W towarzystwie kruków (2-ost.) - ang. dok. '99 8:30 Wiadomości 8:40 Pogoda 8:45 Ziarno 9:10 Cybermania - teleturniej 9:40 WALT DISNEY PRZEDSTAWIA: Produkcje Myszki Miki - anim. 10:05 WALT DISNEY PRZEDSTAWIA: Dyrektor bierze wolne 10:50 Światowy Dzień Telekomunikacji 11:00 Dziedzictwo (11) - Pełny dom - obycz. '98 11:50 Sekrety zdrowia 12:05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 12:30 Miliard w rozumie 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kobiety Białego Domu - Anna Harrison 13:20 Kronika Filmowa 13:40 Magazyn żeglarski 14:00 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 14:25 Premiery Opole 2001 14:35 Światowy Dzień Telekomunikacji 14:55 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia USA z 1994 r. 16:35 Wrzuć Jedynkę 16:45 Premiery Opole 2001 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Kochamy polskie seriale 18:05 Garderoba damska (10): Oczarowanie 18:35 Od przedszkola do Opola: Jacek Cygan 19:00 Wieczorynka: Miś Poldek 19:20 Światowy Dzień Telekomunikacji 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Żona pastora (2) - Film obycz. USA. 1997 21:35 Gala Teraz Polska - XI edycja konkursu 22:50 Operacja Delta Force 2 - film sensac. USA '97 0:40 Studio sport: Liga światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn Polska - Wenezuela 2:25 Klan (471, 472, 473) - Telenowela 3:40 M - Morderca - Niem. kryminał '31 5:25 Zakończenie TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (56/97) - Serial komed. USA 9.25 Jej styl - mag. 9.55 W hołdzie Szymanowskiemu - rep. 10.30 Poznajmy je lepiej (2/10) - Małpy - serial dokumentalny USA '98 11.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 12.00 KINO BEZ RODZICÓW: Flintstonowie - serial anim. prod. USA 12.25 KINO BEZ RODZICÓW: Słoneczna włócznia (8/13) Obcy na planecie Terra - polsko-niemiecki serial z 2000 r. dla młodzieży 12.55 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (61/73) - Serial kom. USA, 1989 13.25 Arka Noego 13.55 Co ludzie powiedzą (35/40) - ang. serial komediowy '92 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (326) Kolczyki i chusteczka - Polska telenowela 15.25 Święto Łodzi - zabawa na Piotrkowskiej 16.35 M jak miłość (25/52) - Polski serial obycz. 17.30 Święto Łodzi - zabawa na Piotrkowskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Święto Łodzi - zabawa na Piotrkowskiej 19.40 Studio sport - Kolarski Wyścig Pokoju - kronika 20.00 Święto Łodzi - zabawa na Piotrkowskiej - Program rozrywkowy 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.28 Pogoda 21.35 Fan - Thriller USA, 1996 23.35 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (20/30) - kom. USA. 1999 0.05 Kiedy wieje scirocco - włoski film obyczajowy z 1997 r. 1.40 Zakończenie TVP 3 7.00 Waldo Wspaniały 7.30 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - Serial animowany 8.00 OTV - magazyn 9.00 Mieszkaj lepiej 9.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 KINO DO ŚMIECHU: Paweł i Gaweł - Polska komedia, 1938 11.30 Tajemnice zmysłów - Wzrok 12.25 Książki z górnej półki 12.30 Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowych 12.55 Mityczne stwory (2) - Ang. serial dokumentalny '98 13.20 Zaproszenie - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.40 Anatomia kataklizmów (5/6) - serial dokumentalny USA z 1998 r. 14.30 Cyrkowcy - dla młodz. 14.55 Trójka na szóstkę - Teleturniej 15.25 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - pr. rozrywkowy 16.00 Transmisja Wyścigu Pokoju 17.00 OTV - mag. ośrodków regionalnych 19.00 ZŁOTA SETKA TEATRU TV: Heinrich von Kleist - Rozbity dzban - Spektakl z 1996 roku 20.40 Telekurier bis - mag. ośrodków regional. 21.00 OTV - mag. ośrodków regionalnych 22.00 Taffin - Film sensacyjny prod. USA z 1988 roku 23.40 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 0.15 Zakończenie Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - pr. rozrywkowy 7.30 W drodze 8.00 Tom i Jerry (13) 8.25 Akademia przedszkolaka 8.40 Błotniak (3) - Serial anim. USA '99 9.05 Tajemniczy rycerze (1/50) - serial fantasy USA z 1998 r. 9.30 Power Rangers - Serial dla młodz. (206) 10.00 Disco Polo Live 10.55 W cieniu ojca - Dramat USA z 1998r. 12.40 Gang Olsena - Duńska komedia '73 14.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - pr. rozrywkowy 15.00 4x4 - magazyn 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Pogoda 15.50 Idź na całość 16.50 Jezioro marzeń - Serial prod. USA, 1999, dla młodzieży (49) 17.45 Potyczki Amy (3/23) - serial obyczajowy USA '99 18.40 Informacje i Kurier TV 19.05 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Żądza pieniądza 21.00 Szpital na perypetiach - pilot (3) Pol. serial kom., 2001 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 21.30 Braterska więź - Film sensacyjny prod. Hongkong z 1987 r. 23.25 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (2/22) - serial s.f. USA z 1999 roku 0.15 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Titusa I (3/9) - serial komed. USA, 2000 0.45 Playboy 0.55 Płomienie - Film erot. USA, 1998 3.20 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster 8.25 Trzy małe duszki - animowany 8.45 Oliver Twist 9.10 Przygody syrenki - animowany 9.30 Plaże Malibu - Serial obycz. USA 10.20 Big Brother - Telenowela dokum. 11.00 VIVA Polska - Magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Automaniak - Magazyn moto 13.30 Mildred Pierce - Film obycz. USA. 1945 15.20 Multikino 15.55 Brygada ratunkowa - obycz. 16.50 Tylko miłość (2) - Film obycz. USA '91 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywk. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport i pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy 20:25 Big Brother 21.10 Droga do gwiazd 22.10 Zakładnicy - Austral. film sensac. 0.05 Na tropie zbrodni (5/26) - sens. 1.00 Słuszna sprawa - Film sens. USA, 1992 2.35 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Droga do Avonlea 7.00 V max 7.30 Bazylika św. Jana na Lateranie - dok. 8.00 Kaplica Sancta Sanctorum - dokum. 8.30 Wilkołaczek - Serial animowany 9.00 Droga do Avonlea 10.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Ucieczka do raju - Serial familijny USA 12.00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood - dokum. 13.00 V max - mag. 13.30 A kuku - pr. rozr. 14.00 Zorro, ostrze szpady - komedia przygodowa USA '81 15.50 Lekarze z Los Angeles - obyczajowy 16.50 Różowa Pantera 17.15 Pomoc domowa - Serial komed. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Ucieczka przed zagładą - australijski film s.f., 1997 20.00 Anioł ciemności - Serial sensacyjny USA z 1999 r. 20.55 Pierwsza fala - Kan. serial s.f., 1998 21.50 System - serial sensacyjny prod. USA, 1998-99 22.45 Drogówka - Magazyn policyjny 23.15 Eskorta 2 - Thriller USA, 1997 0.55 Anioł ciemności - Serial sens. USA '99 1.55 Muzyczny VIP 2.45 Zakończenie RTL 7 7:00 Teledyski - pr. muzyczny 8:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 10:30 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1998 11:25 Poznaj tatusia - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997 13:00 Klinika uniwersytecka - Serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 13:50 Święta z Willym Woofem - Film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1998 15:35 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - przyrodniczy 16:35 SeaQuest - fantasy 17:35 Słoneczny patrol - Serial przygodowy, USA 1989 18:30 Śmiej się razem z nami - Program rozrywkowy 19:00 Lista zobowiązań - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 20:00 Bez fikcji - mag. sens. 21:00 Bulwar - thriller, USA 1994 22:55 Opiekunka w potrzasku - Dramat obycz., Niemcy 1995 0:40 Bez fikcji - mag. sens. 1:35 Johnny Mnemonic - s.f., USA 1995 3:10 Opiekunka w potrzasku - Dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 TV Polonia 06:00 Punkt widzenia; odc. 2 /7/; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jan Piechociński, Bogusław Linda, Iwona Biernacka 06:45 Parnas Literacki; Adam Asnyk; powt. 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Gość Jedynki; powt. 08:00 Polskie stada i stadniny koni; Golejewko; program Macieja Wijatkowskiego 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Budujemy Mosty; teleturniej 09:35 Twarze i maski; odc. 8 /8/ - "Jubileusz. Rok 2000"; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk; powt. 10:35 Cny język Polaków; cz. 3 - Grecko - rzymskie kanony i motywy w polskiej sztuce; film dokumentalny Piotra Załuskiego 11:10 Klan; odc. 458; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Klan; odc. 459; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:55 Klan; odc. 460; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 12:20 Kultura duchowa narodu; Henryk Rodakowski i jego czasy; reportaż Hanny Terleckiej 12:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Apeninów 13:10 W konwaliowej gospodzie; program poetycki dla dzieci 13:30 Klasa na obcasach; odc. 7; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Małgorzata Potocka; wyk: Olimpia Ajakaye, Jan Jaworski, Katarzyna Antoniewicz, Bartosz Obuchowicz 14:00 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14:30 Kocham Polskę; teleturniej 15:00 Babar; odc. 65 /65/ - Mangowy karnawał; serial animowany 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku; Tajemnice berlińskiego bunkra cz. 2; reportaż Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 15:50 Ludzie listy piszą 16:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Smutek Serbii; reportaż Barbary Rogalskiej 16:40 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z Jackiem Kuroniem; odc. 5 16:50 Impresje; Gustaw Klimt; film Piotra Muszalskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zaproszenie; Nieznany środek Polski (Wieluń Sieradz); program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 17:50 Czy czasem tęsknisz... Piosenki Henryka Rostworowskiego 18:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 45 - Skuteczna samoobrona; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Piotr Wereśniak; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 19:15 Dobranocka; Bolek i Lolek; odc. 6 /13/ - Corrida; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Aniołek; (Engelchen); 1996 dramat prod. niemieckiej (90'); reż: Helke Misselwitz; wyk: Susanne Lothar, Cezary Pazura, Sophie Rois, Herbert Fritsch 21:30 Złote przeboje; cz. 2; koncert; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, "Skaldowie", Łucja Prus, Wojciech Młynarski, "Trubadurzy" z Krzysztofem Krawczykiem, Halina Frąckowiak 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Benefis Tadeusza Huka - "Tylko dla mężczyzn"; stereo; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Grażyna Barszczewska, Anna Dymna, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Joanna Mendyka, Anna Polony, Dorota Pomykała, Beata Rybotycka, Dorota Segda, Marek Grechuta, Marek Kondrat, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Radosław Pazura, Leszek Piskorz, Leszek Świgoń, Rafał Jendrzejczyk 23:55 Impresje; Gustaw Klimt; film Piotra Muszalskiego 00:05 Zaproszenie; Nieznany środek Polski (Wieluń, Sieradz); program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 00:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 45 - Skuteczna samoobrona; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Piotr Wereśniak; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 01:15 Bolek i Lolek; odc. 6 /13/ - Corrida; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Polonica; Aniołek; (Engelchen); 1996 dramat prod. niemieckiej (90'); reż: Helke Misselwitz; wyk: Susanne Lothar, Cezary Pazura, Sophie Rois, Herbert Fritsch; powt. 03:30 Złote przeboje; cz. 2; koncert; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, "Skaldowie", Łucja Prus, Wojciech Młynarski, "Trubadurzy" z Krzysztofem Krawczykiem, Halina Frąckowiak; powt. 04:20 Gość Jedynki; powt. 04:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Tajemnice berlińskiego bunkra cz. 2; reportaż Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 06:10 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7:05 łapu-capu 7:15 Minisport+ 7:20 Diabelski młyn 8:00 Teletubbies II 8:25 Sezon na bażanty - pol. film sensac., 1986 (99 min) Reż. Wiesław Saniewski, wyk.: Cezary Harasimowicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Anna Kaźmier- czak 10:05 Wybory - komedia USA, 1999 (98 min) Reż. Alexander Payne, wyk.: Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Loren Nelson, Chris Klein 11:45 Gazeta - serial 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 13:30 Spin City III - serial 13:55 łapu-capu 14:05 Królestwo orłów 15:00 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde - pol. komedia, 1999 Reż. W. Sikora, J. Stypa, wyk.: M. Gancarz, A. Piątek 15:55 Mecz+mecz 18:00 Dziewczyny, ziemia i wojna - dramat ang. 1998 (115 min) Reż. David Leland, wyk.: Catherine McCormack, Rachel Weisz, Anna Friel 20:00 Cannes 2001 20:30 Liga+: mag. ligi polskiej 21:30 Tucker - konstruktor marzeń - film obycz. 1988 USA Reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk.: Jeff Brid- ges, Joan Allen, Martin Landau, 23:20 Migawka z przeszłości - komedia sensac., 1990 USA Reż. Franco Amurri, wyk.: Deniss Hopper, Kiefer Sutherland, Karol Kane, 1:05 Gargantua - film s.f. USA, 1999 (86 min) Reż. Bradford May, wyk.: Adam Baldwin, Julie Carmen, Emile Hirsch 2:35 Gabinet grozy - horror (83 min) 4:00 Notting Hill - komedia ang. 1999 (118 min) Reż. Roger Michell, wyk.: Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Emily Mortimer 6:00 Taniec trzcin - film dok. HBO 06.30 To musisz być ty - film romantyczny USA, 2000 (91 min) Reż. Steve Feder, wyk.: Natasha Henstridge, Michael Vartan 08.15 Savage Garden - koncert 09.25 Szympansy górą - kanad.-amer. komedia, 2000 (88 min) Reż. Robert Vince, wyk.: Jamie Renee Smith, Kevin Zegers 11.05 Max Q: Lądowanie awaryjne - film s.f. USA, 1998 (83 min) Reż. Michael Shapiro, wyk.: Bill Campbell, Paget Brewster 12.45 Ostatnia szansa - film romantyczny USA, 1998 (87 min) Reż. Deborah Reinisch, wyk.: John Ritter, Katey Sagal 14.30 Johny Tsunami - film familijny USA, 1999 (87 min) Reż. Steve Boyum, wyk.: Brandon Baker, Cery- Hiroyuki Tagawa 16.05 Historia żółtej ciżemki - pol. film familijny, 1999 (83 min) Reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk.: Bogdan Baer, Tadeusz Białoszczyński 17.40 To musisz być ty - film romantyczny USA, 2000 (91 min) Reż. Steve Feder, wyk.: Natasha Henstridge, Michael Varían 19.20 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Leslie Nielsen - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Bardzo dziki Zachód - western USA, 1999 (101 min) Reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk.: Will Smith, Kevin Kline 22.00 Lep na muchy - komedia USA, 1997 (107 min) 23.50 Hazardziści - thriller USA, 1998 (115 min) 01.50 Kamasutra - serial erot. USA 02.25 Podróż Felicity - ang. film dok. 03.20 Martwi prezydenci - dramat USA, 1995 (114 min) 05.20 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Angela Bassett - magazyn filmowy 05.50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy TV Puls 08.45 Dzielna mysz - serial anim. 09.40 Dotyk anioła (51) - serial obycz. USA 10.30 Cudowne lata (43) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 Dziwny wspaniały świat - serial dok. 11.30 Raport specjalny - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 13.50 Pole przyjaźni - film obycz. USA, 1995 15.35 Biała szamanka - film przyg. USA, 1953 Reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk.: Susan Hayward, Robert Mitchum, Walter Slezak 17.15 Zadra - dramat obycz. USA, 1987 19.00 Dotyk anioła (52) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Nietykalni (8) - serial sensac. USA 21.00 Resurrection Boulevard (8) - serial obycz. USA 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Szeryf (8) - serial sensac. USA 23.15 Zadra - dramat obycz. USA, 1987 01.00 Nietykalni (8) - serial sensac. USA 01.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Smashig Pumpkins, 8.00 The Verve - reportaż, 9.00 Stone Temple Pilot - koncert, 9.45 TV market, 10.00 Panorama Australii - serial dok., 10.30 Łowca duchów - serial dok., 11.00 Praktyczny przewodnik po Europie - serial dok., 11.30 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 12.00 Wojny XX wieku - serial dok., 12.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki, 13.00 Lwów moje miasto, 14.00 Steve Winwood - koncert, 15.00 Afficionado: A. Vollenweider, 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 Kalejdoskop - mag. reporterski, 16.25 Biznestydzień, 16.45 Planeta Południe - serial dok., 17.15 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dok., 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Afficionado: Muzyka elektryczna, 18.40 Informacje, 19.00 Kalejdoskop - mag. reporterski, 19.30 Afficionado: Van Morrison, 20.00 Prezydenci RP na uchodźstwie - film dok., 21.00 Na każdy temat, 22.00 Słynne marki samochodów - serial dok., 23.00 Europejski przegląd erotyczny - serial dok., 23.30 Afficionado: Guitar City - progr. muz., 0.00 Pożegnanie. Polonia 1 6.50 Bajka dla dzieci, 7.50 Top shop, 12.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, 12.30 Program astrologiczny, 12.35 Bill Cosby Show, 13.00 Eurythmics - koncert, 13.55 Top shop, 18.05 Autosalon, 18.30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci, 18.55 Program astrologiczny, 19.00 Bill Cosby Show, 19.30 Bajka dla dzieci, 20.30 Mój wujek - komedia fr. 22.20 Miasto nocą, 23.00 Top shop, 23.10 Program astrologiczny, 23.15 Moja macocha Laura - wł. film erot., 1.30 Playboy. Hallmark 6.00 Derby - film obycz., 1995. 8.00 Drzewo życzeń - film s.f. USA, 1999, 10.00 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biogr. USA, 1999, 12.00 Nigdy nie jest za późno - austral. film obycz., 1999, 14.00 Tajemnica lady Audley - ang. film kostium., 2000, 16.00 Zabłąkane duchy - dramat USA, 1999, 18.00 Zaginieni - serial obycz. USA, 19.00 Zielony kamień - nowozel. serial biogr., 20.00 Jazon i Argonauci (1,2)- film s.f. USA, 2000, 0.00 Jeden dzień z życia pewnej pary - film obycz. USA, 1994, 2.00 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biogr. USA, 1999, 4.00 Tajemnica lady Audley - ang. film kostium., 2000. Romantica 6.00 Rosangelica (122-126), 11.00 Prawo do miłości (122- 126), 16.00 Rosangelica (122-126), 21.00 Prawo do miłości (122-126). TCM 20.00 Wyspa skarbów - film przyg. USA, 1990 22.20 Pasja życia - film biogr. USA, 1956 0.25 Diabelskie nasienie - thriller USA, 1977 National Geographic 8.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Dziobaki, 8.30 Wieloryby grenlandzkie, 9.00 Autostopem przez Wietnam, 10.00 Z dreszczem: Nadzieja w zamrożeniu, 10.30 Ameryka Południowa oczami Fultona, 11.00 Porwani przez UFO, 12.00 Bez granic: Sprawa życia i śmierci, 13.00 Napaść na Manaslu, 14.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Dziobaki, 14.30 Wieloryby grenlandzkie, 15.00 Autostopem przez Wietnam, 16.00 Z dreszczem: Nadzieja w zamrożeniu, 16.30 Ameryka Południowa oczami Fultona, 17.00 Porwani przez UFO, 18.00 Bez granic: Sprawa życia i śmierci, 19.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Rzeka grizzly, 20.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Skrzydła nad Serengeti, 21.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Ukąszenia węży, 22.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Ludojady z Indii, 23.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Polinezyjskie rekiny, 0.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Konflikty z dziką przyrodą, 1.00 Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą: Skrzydła nad Serengeti. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 9.25 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Potwory z Sierra Madre, 9.55 Oblicza natury: Białuchy - duchy głębin, 10.50 Jurassica: Troodon - genialny dinozaur, 11.45 Świat według Anny Walker: Indie, 12.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Małżeństwo Pocahontas, 12.40 Wojna U-Bootów, 13.30 Rekin przyszłości, 14.25 Zoofobia, 15.15 Pasożyty bliskie naszemu ciału, 16.10 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt, 17.05 Samotna planeta: Mongolia, 18.00 Plac Kingsbury, 18.30 Antony'ego Henna opowieści o roślinach: Róże, 19.00 Tunel pod kanałem! 20.00 Największe kradzieże: Skok na lotnisko Kennedy'ego i Hotel Pierre, 21.00 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski, 22.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1954 - żyć dłużej, 23.00 Zagadka niebios, 0.00 Z akt FBI: Morderca za granicą, 1.00 Medycyna sądowa: Maleńkie dowody, 1.30 Medycyna sądowa: Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozdzieli..., 2.00 Pola bitew: Leningrad. Eurosport 8.30 Sporty ekstremalne, 9.30 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 10.30 Wyścigi serii CART: Mistrzostwa FedEx w Motegi, 12.30 Motocyklowe Mś: MotoGP, Le Mans (na żywo), 16.30 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym (na żywo), 18.00 Super Racing Week-end (na żywo), 19.30 Sporty ekstremalne, 20.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 21.30 Judo: ME w hali Bercy, Paryż (na żywo), 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 Boks, 0.45 Motocyklowe Mś: MotoGP, Le Mans, 1.45 Eurosportnews report Wizja Sport 12.00 Liga NHL, 14.30 Finał Pucharu Polski, 17.00 Igrzyska Sportów Ekstremalnych, 17.30 NBA Action - mag. ligi NBA, 18.00 Liga NBA, 20.00 Złote rękawice - mag. bokserski, 21.00 Wieczór z boksem, 23.00 Bushido - mag. walk Wschodu. Ale Kino! 8:00 Pułapka - film sensa- cyjny prod. polskiej 9:50 Do- kument: Kino europejskie: Ziemia sztuki 10:50 Ciotka Julia i skryba - komedia prod. USA 12:35 Złośnica - film obyczajowy prod. fran- cuskiej 14:10 Błysk - film krót- kometrażowy 14:20 Płomień i strzała - film przygodowy prod. USA 15:50 Dokument: Gwiazdy Gwiezdnych wo- jen 16:45 Klute - thriller prod. USA 18:35 Motodra- ma - komedia prod. polskiej 20:00 Dzieci rewolucji - ko- media prod. australijskiej 21:45 Hotel New Hampshi- re - film obyczajowy 23:30 Zostawić Las Vegas - dra- nat 1:20 Gra bez reguł - film krótkometrażowy 1:40 Szki- ce węglem - film obyczajo- wy 3:15 Willy Nilly 3:30 Za- kończenie programu E! Entertainment 06.00 Zbliżenia: Jon Secada (Extreme Close-Up: Jon Secada) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild on Fortaleza (In Focus: Wild on Fortaleza) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 08.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Florence Bellard (Mysteries and Scandals: Florence Bellard) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ruby Slippers (True Hollywood Story: Ruby Slippers) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 11.00 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 11.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 12.00 Zbliżenia: Jon Secada (Extreme Close-Up: Jon Secada) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild on Fortaleza (In Focus: Wild on Fortaleza) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 14.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Florence Bellard (Mysteries and Scandals: Florence Bellard) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ruby Slippers (True Hollywood Story: Ruby Slippers) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 17.00 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 17.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.00 Portrety gwiazd: Barbra Streisand (Celebrity Profile: Barbra Streisand) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 19.00 Za kulisami: Bless the Child (`Behind the Scenes: Bless the Child) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 19.30 Wkrótce premiera: Bring it On (Coming Attractions: Bring It On) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.00 Zbliżenia: Pierce Brosnan (Extreme Close-Up: Pierce Brosnan) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Jon Erik Hexum (Mysteries and Scandals: Jon Erik Hexum) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 21.00 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 21.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 22.30 Za kulisami: Hannibal (Behind the Scenes: Hannibal) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 23.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Comedy Story (True Hollywood Story: The Comedy Story) (Część 1) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 24.00 Portrety gwiazd: Barbra Streisand (Celebrity Profile: Barbra Streisand) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 01.00 Za kulisami: Bless the Child (`Behind the Scenes: Bless the Child) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 01.30 Wkrótce premiera: Bring it On (Coming Attractions: Bring It On) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.00 Zbliżenia: Pierce Brosnan (Extreme Close-Up: Pierce Brosnan) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Jon Erik Hexum (Mysteries and Scandals: Jon Erik Hexum) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 03.00 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 03.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 04.30 Za kulisami: Hannibal (Behind the Scenes: Hannibal) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 05.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Comedy Story (True Hollywood Story: The Comedy Story) (Część 1) - program dokumentalny (60 min.).